


A Slow Moving Brook

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wakes up before the dawn. He opens his eyes slowly to let his eyes get accustomed to the dark. Sometimes, the moon is full and peeks through his windows. Sometimes, the moon is hiding behind the clouds.</p>
<p>"You need to understand your limitations so you can overcome them." [written for the November 2 prompt in 31-days Livejournal community]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Moving Brook

Zuko wakes up before the dawn. He opens his eyes slowly to let his eyes get accustomed to the dark. Sometimes, the moon is full and peeks through his windows. Sometimes, the moon is hiding behind the clouds.

  
He begins to practice his breathing exercises while still lying in bed. Each breath is calculated until it is even and he can feel his heartbeat slowing to a calm pace.

  
One by one, he flexes and stretches his muscles and takes stock of any aches and pains he might have. First his toes and fingers, then his arms and legs, going inwards until he reaches the top of his head.

  
He does all this in the dark.

  
When the sun finally deigns to shine upon the land, Zuko has already practiced several sets of his swordplay and acrobatics. His clothes are wet with sweat but he isn't even losing his breath.

  
It is only when the sun is shining, that Zuko will start to firebend.

  
Where the old Zuko would have aggressively manipulated fire, his arms slicing the air and voicing his rage with loud bursts, this Zuko does not.

  
Instead, the fire he creates is almost sinuous. His movements are calm and flowing.

  
He bends with a singular purpose. His mind is focused on his task. His arms and legs are gracefully moving, almost as if in a dance.

  
It is reminiscent of slow-moving brook bravely traversing the mountain. Slow but sure. It's effects unseen until you arrive at the aftermath.

  
Zuko ends his routine with a peaceful smile.

  
The palace is waking up and he quietly makes his way back to his quarters to prepare for the day.

  
He is, after all, the fire lord.


End file.
